


let me be your distraction, baby

by AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Kara Danvers, Domestic Fluff, Engaged, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One-Shot, Smut, SuperCorp, Top Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda/pseuds/AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda
Summary: Inspired by the Walking out naked Infront of your partner while they play video games.ORLena’s been distracted more than usual with her latest L-Corp project and Kara misses her fiancé. Kara attempts to distract Lena using... alternative methods
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 339





	let me be your distraction, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know if someone has done a fic off this prompt inspiration but here it is. Enjoy x

Lena has been distracted, and Kara couldn’t blame her, Kara would never blame her. Lena certainly didn’t become CEO of a multi billion dollar empire for being lazy.

It’s one of the many things which made Kara fall in love with Lena in the first place, her motivation, her drive, her persistence... Kara could go on for hours, had gone on for hours multiple times before.

The point was, Kara could never fault Lena for the woman she was today, nor the qualities it took to achieve what she had.

Kara just wishes that sometimes, Lena was distracted with _other_ things. Such as her fiancé, and their upcoming wedding in the new year. 

For the past 4 months, Lena had been neck deep in one of L-Corp’s latest revolutionary projects.

“This will fundamentally change the way we understand quantum physics, Kara.”

“It will be amazing, you’ll see.”

And Kara didn’t doubt her for one minute that the project _would_ be amazing, that the project _would_ fundamentally change the way the human race understood quantum physics. 

She had seen such revelations with the technology back on Krypton, and she knew that if any human were to accomplish such a feat, it would be her beautiful fiancé.

As supportive as Kara was, however, it didn’t stop her from missing her fiancé, from missing Lena. On the nights that Lena didn’t come home at a reasonable hour, she was caught up in her work down in the L-Corp labs.

Kara would go into Lena’s work the following day with a bagel and a coffee just the way Lena loved, only to find the CEO passed out on the lavish couch in her office. The same couch they had sat upon when Kara had confessed her feelings for her best friend no less than three years ago.

Kara also missed that couch, and the many activities they had engaged in upon said couch.

On the nights Lena she did in fact come home, she spent her time locked away in her study, sorting through paperwork and blueprints until the early hours of the morning.

Then, she would decide to sleep in her home study pull out bed, stating that, “I don’t want to wake you that early before you start work, darling.” Kara resisted the urge to yell at Lena exactly that she _wanted_ to be woken, that she _wanted_ her fiancé, _all_ of her fiancé.

She missed her fiancé‘s touch, the delicate brush of her porcelain fingertips across her skin. She missed her fiancé’s lips, blood red with a lipstick that always tasted of roses. Now when Lena kissed her, it was chaste welcome or goodbye, that was whenever Kara caught her in time.  


She missed the way Lena felt pressed against her body, as though it was as close to Rao’s light as she would ever become in this lifetime. She missed the way Lena smelled, of expensive perfume that always reminded Kara how lucky she was to be engaged to the most powerful woman in America, the world even.    
  


Kara thought as much, even when Lena told her she was thinking such silly things. 

Truth be told, Kara had become quite frustrated in multiple departments. She hadn’t had sex in over a month, and her toys weren’t quite cutting it anymore. Sex wasn’t the most important thing in the world, but Kara craved the intimacy she simply wasn’t getting.

She needed her fiancé’s touch, her fiancé’s lips, her fiancé’s body, her fiancé’s smell, and her fiancé’s attention.

Kara _needed_ Lena.

It was fourth months into the project that Kara finally snapped, and she’s surprised she didn’t snap sooner. 

Lena was working in her office one Saturday afternoon, after promising Kara they could have their “us” time once it passed four o’clock in the afternoon.

Kara had been looking forward to their “us” time all day, ever since the promise left Lena’s pretty lips. She had planned a beautiful dinner, Lena’s favourite, had taken an aged Pinot Noir from their wine cellar, and had set up a list of movies to watch on Netflix until they eventually passed out entangled together beneath their sheets.

It was the perfect evening in Kara’s opinion, even sex could wait if it meant Kara got to spend some quality time with Lena. 

Her hopes were certainly high to say the least. It was almost six o’clock. And Lena was still sitting in her home office, typing furiously away on her keyboard, occasionally humming as though she had just had a monumental break through.

Kara on the other hand was slumped down stairs, chin resting sloppily in her palm while she scowled at their television, Love and Other Drugs ready to start, half empty bottle of Pinot Noir on the table, and a now cold pasta carbonara on the stove top.

Their cat, Streaky the Second, meowed by Kara’s slumped frame, sympathetically Kara might have thought. She smiled half heartedly, scratching Streaky the Second’s midnight fur. 

“Tonight was the night, Streakster. Tonight was  _ meant _ to be the night,” Kara said sadly, to the purring cat. 

Streaky meowed in response, sitting prim and proper on the couch, almost as if she was questioning Kara. 

Kara almost scolded. “Don’t be silly. Lena is concentrating on her work right now.” 

Streaky meowed again, swishing her tail in challenge. That, or Kara was going stir crazy from all the unintentional isolation from her fiancé.

“Don’t even go there, Streaky!” Kara actually scolded. “I couldn’t possibly... No. Lena is busy changing the world. She has been changing the world for four months now. It would be rude of me to...”

But the more Kara thought about it, the more the idea tempted her, seduced her, possessed her. If Kara couldn’t have Lena’s attention, bless her heart, she would take it. 

I mean, it had been four months already, and Kara was a very patient person, qualities she adopted from her both her mothers. But a girl has got to eat,  and be _eaten_. Particularly a hungry Kryptonian with an insatiable appetite. 

Kara took one last look at the clock, seeing the clock face hands undeniably read that it was pushing fifteen minutes past six o’clock. 

Kara nodded down at her fury companion. “Okay streaky. Wish me luck.” 

Now, don’t get her wrong. Kara was a very confident person in her body and abilities. She wasn’t always like that. It wasn’t really until she met Lena that her confidence began to build.

Lena had taught her how to trust in herself and her abilities, to know her limitations and to trust that even if she consciously lost control, her subconscious would always be aware of her limits. 

Being confident in her abilities only pushed Kara to become confident in her body, to the way her body reacted and responded. But there was something so fundamentally terrifying about the possibility of being rejected in her most vulnerable state. 

Not that Lena would ever consciously reject her, but Lena was so engrossed and distracted by her work, that she may not even register Kara entirely, or even Kara _in_ her entirety, too busy caught in her subspace of being a world changing genius and entrepreneur. 

Kara had seen the clips on the internet, of beautiful women seducing their boyfriendsaway from gaming consoles. She only hoped it would work out as well for her as it did for them. 

Nevertheless, Kara persisted. She cautiously made her way up their polished hardwood stair case and into their master bedroom, careful not to make too much noise as she went. 

Lena’s in home office was adjacent to their bedroom, so if Kara’s little idea worked out well, they wouldn’t have to travel too far to the bedroom.

She splashed some cold water across her face from in their bathroom basin. Then she applied a little bit of makeup, not too much, but just enough to leave her skin glowing and her eyes popping, just the way Lena loved. 

Kara briefly considered applying some body lotion and oils just for the aesthetics of it all. But Lena wouldn’t care, at least, she _shouldn’t_. She draped a towel around her body, securing it around her mid section, leaving sharp collar bones and firm thighs on reveal. 

She tiptoed her way into Lena’s office, avoiding that one floor board that always seemed to creak. Then she stood confidently, her hands on the ready on her towel as she took in her beautiful fiancé, so perfectly engrossed in her work.

Not for long, Kara thought.

But there was something just so serene about and pleasing to the eye with watching Lena in her element, Kara couldn’t help but stop and admire her for a moment. The way she moved from one task to the next like a river flowing calmly down stream, as though she knew what her next move was, and the move after that, and even the move after that. 

Every move she made was calculated and assured, without a doubt in her mind. And tonight, Lena looked especially engrossed, enough that Kara almost felt guilty about what she was about to do.

She cleared her throat. “Hey, Lena.” She spoke, voice low, sultry and playful.

Lena didn’t even look up.

Kara frowned, and cleared her throat a bit louder. This managed a small hum and raise of a perfectly manicured eyebrow on Lena’s part. 

“Babe.” Kara spoke again after a minute, her voice a little more firm. “Look at me,” Kara directed, dropping her towel to the ground.

“Kara I’m really...” the words died in her throat as Lena glanced up and caught the tanned, toned and naked figure of her fiancé.

Kara sculpted her brow. “You’re busy?” She finished the sentence, cocking her head to the side. “I guess I’ll just leave you to work then.” 

It was a challenge. Not that Lena even needed to be challenged. Her eyes were bulging from their sockets, and her cheeks almost as red as her lipstick as she shamelessly ogled Kara’s figure. 

She especially liked the part when Kara turned, then bent ever so slowly to pick up her towel from the floor. Kara _knew_ she would like that part.

Lena made a noise then. A noise neither of them had ever heard before. It was something between a strangled goat, and as though she had just choked on a fork. Kara thinks it might have been some half hearted growl that didn’t quite make it out properly. 

Then Kara heard the chair, screeching across the floor, and the footsteps which immediately followed it. She even heard a small thud, and a quiet “fuck, Kara,” as though Lena has just clipped her hip on the side of her desk. 

Kara turned slightly to look over her shoulder and was immediately consumed by Lena’s eyes, dripping with hunger behind a lidded gaze, the green she loved so much almost invisible behind the swelling of her dark pupils. 

Lena grasped her firmly by the waist, pulling Kara’s back into her front, and Kara arched into her touch instinctively as gentle lips began kissing along the backs of shoulders, and wandering hands ventured down to the insides of her thighs, playing with and pinching her shivering skin.

Kara moaned, letting Lena guide them into their bedroom, keep her back flushed against Lena’s front. 

“This is quite the distraction, Kara,” Lena mumbled, pushing Kara flush against their closed bedroom door.

Kara chuckled. “I thought you could use a distraction,” she spoke, voice husked as Lena’s fingers finally dipped into her heat. 

Her breathing came in waves as Lena pushed her towards the edge, building her up ever so slowly with her skilled fingers, dismantling and reassembling Kara piece by piece. 

“I’m sorry,” Lena spoke into her back, just as Kara was beginning to see stars. 

Lena circled her bundle of nerves, making Kara twitch and grind against her hand, begging for more. 

“Why don’t you show me just how sorry you are then.”

And Lena did, hurtling Kara into her first orgasm until Kara was breathless and slumped against the door, her legs still quaking from the aftermath of her release.

“Wow.” Kara mused, “that was incredible.”

“And that was just the beginning,” Lena said, nipping playfully against Kara’s shoulder.

When Kara turned to look at her uncertain, Lena gave a wicked smile. “It’s been over a month since we’ve had sex. There’s time for a lot of orgasms in one month, baby. If I recall correctly, I think our record was forty-eight in one month,” Lena purred, and Kara shivered. 

“Oh don’t get shy on me now. I think it’s time we started to make some orgasms up, don’t you think?”

Lena gave a firm slap to Kara’s rear, emphasising her point. Kara gasped at the contact.

“I wasn’t aware you were keeping count,” Kara said breathlessly, as Lena’s wandering hands began tweaking her pretty, pink nipples. 

Lena licked a path up Kara’s neck and whispered hotly into her ear. “Multi-tasking, baby. You know me. I’m a woman of many,  _ many _ talents.”

And that, Lena _certainly_ was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on getting out updates for my other fics! They are not abandoned. This year has just been crazy-town!


End file.
